Fell
Fell Wyvrn: These are small drake-like creatures anywhere from almost medium sized to large size. They possess the ability to change size, color and to a limited degree shape, making identifying specific typse of wyvrn difficult. They tend to be in flocks of 5-12 and they primarily hunt in the daytime. The few wyvrens that have been studied on record had been tamed and capture by other fallen, that traders had made deals with on trading excursions. They don't have the hardest armor but their wounds close from bleeding very quickly, making piercing weapons ineffective. Elements and spell effects that counter their personal element seem to be the strongest. They tend to be alligned in conjuration elements (such as earth wind water fire night day etc). They are known to be as intelligent as small children (5 or 6yr old) and some of them, the older ones, possess limited psychic ability and can project empathetic feelings into people to invoke docility or fear. They also have the ability to breathe elemental fire, which can also cause mana corruption (they can do it only a few times a day). They cannot fly but they can glide. Stone Serpent: These are generally longer and more snake like lizard looking creatures. They do not appear to have any biology and are entirely made out of stone or metal and other inanimate naturally occuring mineral. Even their eyes are gems and their teeth are metal blades of some kind. They range anywhere from 12-20ft long. They don't seem to need to eat, sleep, breathe or drink though they can be found doing all of these things. When slain they turn into rubble and dust and they have a nasty habit of regenerating non-lethal wounds almost instantaneously. They tend to take on the appearance of fine gemstones or precious metals, though these also turn to rubble upon the Stone Serpant's death. They are usually set as guards to other fell beasts residences. It is unknown if they are an intelligent creature or if they are magically installed to protect other fell's places and things. All stone serpents have been found to have a weakness to any weapon imbued with holy power (blessed weapons) as well as vitrol and sulfur necromancy. Their teeth and claws will remain when they are slain, and they tend to be supernaturally hard and sharp versions of whatever material they look like they are made of. Wurms: These are colorless, legless drakelike beasts. Huge and foul subteranean serpants. They ooze a ranchy acid-like slime as they wind through caverns and casms and slide through earthen rock. Their repugnant excretions soften all but the hardest substances, while 6 3ft horns encircle their bizzare heads and cut through obstacles. In this way they move directly towards their prey, meals which they track using uncanny senses of hearing sensing and feeling. They eat anything, including stone, though they prefer eating bones. They are the most tough of all known fell for they do not have any natural weakness. They are also the largest documented fell. It has never happened, but a large one would be able to span The Pit with the size of its body. You can smell them from a mile away. Because of their sheer size it is hard to tell if they actually need to eat, but they seem to be compelled to continuously devour everything in their path. Fell Beasts: They are the most asymmetrically spawned, sometimes armless or dragonoid, misshapen mutant monstrosities. They tend to be big, the smallest are large creatures. They also appear to have fear and emotional effects. Although they lack dragon's breath they all have talons and huge jaws. Sometimes they have wings but are not capable of flight. They are agile, stronge and moderately intelligent. Their motives are alien and invariably evil, and are the most violent foul and nasty creatures of the fell. Usually they prefer to torture, physically and emotionally, their victims before they devour them. They mostly rely on their large size for defense and tend to go into frenzies when attacked or outnumbered. Their scales and hide do not give them any supernatural protection. Although they will fight amongst each other, they will band together against anything that is not one of their own, including other fell. They also tend to reside around the territories of other fell, but not within them. Sometimes they will make and use equipment. True Dragon: Sometimes known as 'The Great Drake'. It is a mysterious and terrifying race which some have described as noble, others as terrible. Most of the knowledge of them is heresay through scouting and conversation with other fallen. The only one documented True Dragon is the first of the non-corpus fallen to be found. It is said he landed at the pit and bartered a non-aggression pact with its builders, which is believed to still stand today. They are prideful, arrogant and it is unknown if they have a natural lifespan and they are always supernatually strong with vast knowledge of magic and alchemy. No other creature, to record, epitomizes such a wonderful blend of attributes. The rest of the information listed is heresay, but they have a large number of breath attacks, with each dragon having a few. They also have magical attributes to assign to their physical attacks, and auras they can equip mental and physical effects to. They can also apply alchemical effects with their breath and perform limited transmutation effects as well as speak to the dead. The most noteworthy alchemical device captured from the Fallen Land was said to be dragon-made; the device is known as the IIS DEER. The use of the ISS DEER is unknown, though it is rated at a class 10 alchemy. It is believed that all dragons can also shapeshift, speak different languages (though whether skill or power is unknown), can read and have a written language. They all seem to be obessive compulsive to a fault, which is the one personality feature which seems to unify them. Dragons are smart enough to be aware of their compulsions and take offense when people try to manipulate them using that compulsion.